Sea, Sex and Surf
by Misaki Hoshi
Summary: Mode, Surf, Musique ; Un groupe d'amis peu commun prennent des vacances. Mais les ennuis sont au rendez-vous... Republication, UA, non corrigée.
1. Chapter 1

Autant être honnête avec vous de suite : cette histoire, je ne l'aime pas. Je la republie, sur ce nouveau compte, simplement parce que je sais que d'autres, contrairement à mon "moi d'aujourd'hui", l'ont un jour aimée. Je ne sais pas si je la corrigerai un jour. Comme promis, elle n'est pas vraiment supprimée (puisqu'elle est ici...) mais je ne sais vraiment pas si j'y toucherai un jour. Je pense la laisser telle qu'elle. Vous voilà prévenus, je pense, des fautes de grammaire/orthographe/syntaxe bien dégueulasses que vous y trouverez (alors inutile de me le faire remarquer. Si vous êtes des puristes de la langue française et que vous avez tendance à vous énerver à chaque faute, comme moi aujourd'hui, passez votre chemin) ^^'

* * *

 **Titre:** **Sea, Sex and Surf.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Les personnages sont à maître Hoshino.**

 **Résumé:** **Mode, Surf, Musique ; Un groupe d'amis peu commun prennent des vacances. Mais les ennuis sont au rendez-vous...**

 **Couple(s) :** **Yulma, Laven, Lenalink et un autre en parallèle.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

 **Prologue.**

-C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! déclara un vieil homme presque chauve dans un porte voix avant de le déposer dans un concert d'ultrasons qui firent frémir toutes les personnes présentes aux alentours.

A la suite de l'annonce, un rouquin soupira de soulagement. Son collègue eut un petit sourire, heureux d'avoir finit cette longue journée de travail.

-J'était content de retravailler avec toi, Yû ! s'exclama le jeune homme roux.

Le brun ne répondit pas, trop occupé à se débarrasser de sa trop chaude veste en cuir.

-Quel idée d'y rajouter de la fourrure alors qu'on est en plein été...maugréa-t-il.

Tout ça pour une pub stupide d'un parfum nommé « frisson » ! Ah... Parfois il se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté de faire un métier pareil. Bon, ok ! C'était bien payé. Mais c'était vraiment fatiguant. Toujours faire attention à son apparence, à ce qu'il mangeait, aux paparazzis...c'était vraiment énervant.

Les stylistes et les maquilleurs rangeaient leurs affaires à la vitesse de la lumière tandis que les photographes rangeaient minutieusement chaque appareil après les avoir délicatement nettoyés.

-Heureusement qu'on est ENFIN en vacances ! s'écria le rouquin d'un ton enjoué.

Le japonais était trop crever pour répondre. Tous ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentrer chez lui, embrasser son petit ami et aller se coucher. Après avoir préparé ses affaires pour leur départ le lendemain, évidemment.

Ils allèrent se changer côte à côte. Des membres du personnel venaient récupérer les habits que les beaux jeunes hommes déposaient sur le canapé d'à côté.

-Je suis quand même bien content de ma situation. J'ai un beau métier...bha oui, être mannequin je trouve ça super moi ! Puis, j'ai la belle vie, toutes les filles et tous les mecs sont à mes pieds, je travaille avec toi, toi qui est un superbe mannequin je dois dire...à

-Et tu as un petit ami mignon et un peu trop gentil avec toi.

-Eh bien...oui...

Le japonais se demandait comment son collègue pouvait adorer ce métier. Il ne le détestait pas. Mais de là à idolâtrer sa situation... Puis, il n'appréciait pas la manière du rouquin à courir après tout ce qu'il voyait. Son succès dû à son travail lui montait à la tête. C'était limite s'il ne passait pas son temps à se regarder dans la glace. Pire ! Dès qu'il allait sur le net, la première chose qu'il tapait dans sa barre de recherche était « Lavi Bookman ». C'était limite flippant de le voir s'aimer ainsi...

-Ecoutes Lavi... Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrives en ce moment mais tu parles de moins en moins d'Allen...Pourtant à chaque fois qu'on vous vois, c'est l'amour fou ! Je ne comprends pas...

-Moi non plus je ne comprends pas...Parfois j'aimerai vraiment me taper une autre personne...

Kanda l'arrêta et se plaça face à lui, menaçant.

-Répètes ça pour voir ?

Lavi, face au regard glacial que lui lançait Kanda ne savait plus quoi dire. Il prenait conscience un peu trop tard de ses paroles. Et il regrettait déjà de les avoir dites...

-Eh bi-bien...bégaya-t-il. Allen est super...C'est vrai...Je le trouve super beau et super gentil ! En plus il est connu dans le monde du surf ! Je n'aurai pas rêvé mieux ! Il a tout du petit ami parfais mais...c'est dans ma nature tu sais...je ne peux pas me contenter d'une seule personne ! Et...

-OUVRES GRAND TES OREILLES ! Allen est mon meilleur ami et, si tu lui fais mal, je te réglerais ton compte, ok ? Franchement, je me demande bien ce qu'il te trouve ! s'énerva le japonais en saisissant le roux à son col de chemise qu'il venait d'enfiler.

Le rouquin ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Tous les stylistes et autre personnes présentes s'étaient retournés lorsque le brun avait élevé la voix et tous murmuraient. « Ils ne vont quand même pas se bagarrer, si ? », « Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur arrivent ? ». Il ignora tout les murmures inquiets qui fusaient autour de lui et se dépêcha de calmer la dispute.

-C'est bon, c'est bon ! Je ne ferai pas de mal à Allen. Mine de rien, je l'aime...assura-t-il en plaçant ses deux mains en face de lui, en signe d'excuse.

Lavi se dégagea doucement de l'emprise de son ami.

-De toutes manières, on va tous passer un mois de vacances ensembles. Tu verras bien que quand je veux, je peux être un mec super ! renchérit-il.

Il se détourna et entendit son collègue lâcher un de ses « Tsss » habituel. Il se disait qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas le droit à l'erreur quand ils seraient ensembles à la plage. Le moindre coup d'œil déplacé et il sentait qu'il allait morfler. Et il tenait à son joli minois. Pas seulement pour le boulot. Il aimait plaire. C'était dans ses gênes depuis qu'il était gosse.

-Bref, on se voit demain pour le départ, hein ? lança-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil au nippon.

Puis, il parti en sifflotant, laissant un grand et beau mannequin brun qui fulminait de rage. Quelque chose lui disait que le rouquin allait faire une grosse connerie dans les à venir...

oOo

La guitare commença doucement à jouer en compagnie de la batterie qui jouait doucement. C'était à peine si on la distinguait. Puis, une voix légère accompagna la mélodie. La basse ne tarda pas à rejoindre ses compagnons et bientôt, ils entraient tous dans un petit monde, transportés par la musique mélancolique et douce qu'ils jouaient. Le guitariste se mit à chanter doucement avec la chanteuse, donnant tous ce qu'ils pouvaient. La batterie allait toujours la même allure puis, ils passèrent au refrain. Un refrain teinté de tristesse mais aussi d'un peu de joie. C'était un délicieux contraste, aussi merveilleux qu'étrange. Ils continuèrent ainsi durant environs une minute puis, la guitare et la basse cessèrent de jouer, laissant la voix et la batterie continuer juste pendant quelques secondes. Puis, les deux instruments à cordes les rejoignirent encore une fois mais ralentirent le rythme. Enfin, la jeune femme chanta les dernières notes de la chanson, suivie de près par ses amis.

Une fois la chanson finit, ils restèrent sans bouger durant une trentaine de seconde puis leurs yeux se rouvrirent. Ils étaient heureux. Tous ce qu'ils avaient envie, c'était de recommencer, de se retrouver à nouveau dans ce monde merveilleux. Monde qu'ils avaient créé et qu'ils souhaitaient encore partager avec leur public.

Ça faisait un petit bout de temps qu'ils n'étaient pas remontés sur scène. Environs trois mois et ça leurs manquaient horriblement. Mais ils faillaient qu'ils préparent leur troisième album. Et la chanson qu'il venait d'interpréter pourrait bien être le prochain single. Enfin...ça, ils le verraient après leurs vacances bien méritées.

-C'était tout bonnement...génial ! s'exclama le batteur.

-Tu as raison Alma ! C'était trop bien ! J'ai trop envie d'en faire une autre ! Pas toi, Link ? s'exclama la chanteuse.

Le bassiste lui adressa un sourire mais répondit :

-Non, je ne pense pas Lenalee. Il va falloir préparer nos affaires pour demain et je suis sûr que Madarao est du même avis que moi.

Le guitariste acquiesça, suivit à contre cœur par le chanteuse et le batteur.

-Vous voulez un truc à boire ? demanda un garçon qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.

-Ouais ! Prends-moi un pepsi s'il te plaît ! demanda Alma, enjoué comme jamais.

-Un Thé pour moi ! demanda Link. Et toi Lenalee ?

-Hum...pareil.

Le garçon jeta un regard au guitariste.

-Et toi, Madarao ?

-Un coca s'il te plaît, Allen.

Le jeune homme leur souri et sorti aller chercher les boissons. Quelques minutes, il revient avec un sac et distribua les différentes cannettes à ses amis.

-J'ai commandé des pizzas. Elles arriveront bientôt ! informa le blandin.

-Merci Allen ! C'est sympa ! T'as demandé une aux chorizos pour moi j'espère ! demanda Alma.

-Oui ! répondit Allen avec un petit sourire amusé.

-T'as préparé tes planches ? demanda Lenalee au blandin.

-J'en prend qu'une ! Et évidemment que je l'ai prépar\ée ! s'exclama le garçon.

-Evidemment...Allen et le surf...commenta Madarao en replaçant quelques mèches bleus derrière son oreille.

Tous se mirent à rire. Ils se sentaient bien entre eux. Et le meilleur dans tout ça, c'était qu'ils allaient passer un mois de vacances ensembles sur une plage de rêve. Kanda, Lavi, Allen, Lenalee, Alma, Madarao et Link.

Deux mannequins, quatre célébrités dans le monde de la musique et un jeune prodige du surf. Tout s'annonçait bien. Sauf peut-être pour Kanda qui s'inquiétait du comportement frivole de Lavi. Le japonais sentait que quelque chose allait arriver. Et il avait raison. Ce qu'ignoraient les autres, c'était que les ennuis étaient au rendez-vous et les attendaient avec impatiente...

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus ! =D**

 **Misaki Hoshi**

 **Bonne rentrée à tous !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** **Sea, Sex and Surf.**

 **Disclamer:** **Les personnages sont à maître Hoshino.**

 **Résumé:** **Mode, Surf, Musique ; Un groupe d'amis peu commun prennent des vacances. Mais les ennuis sont au rendez-vous...**

 **Couple(s) :** **Yulma, Laven, Lenalink et** ** _PLEINS_** **d'autre en parallèle (dont du Tyken et très probablement du Yullen à venir…).**

 **Rating :** **T.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

 **Je vous préviens, si vous adorez le Laven, ce couple ne dura pas longtemps mais VRAIMENT pas longtemps. Donc, si vous voulez des Laven super mignon, cette fic n'est pas faite pour vous.**

Chapitre Un.

\- Merde! J'ai oublié mes clopes ! s'exclama Alma.

Lavi se mit à rire aux éclats.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! s'écria le jeune batteur, vexé.

Allen n'écoutait pas, trop aspiré par le paysage qui défilait à travers la vitre.

Alma se leva et s'installa en face du blandin.

-Dis Al, tu aurais des cigarettes s'il-te-plaît ?

Le surfeur, qui n'avait pas entendu son ami arrivé, sursauta légèrement.

-Euh...oui, oui...

Il fouilla ses poches et sortit un briquet, une poche de filtres, du papier à rouler et du tabac.

-Désolé, je n'ai que des roulées...

-Aucun problème ! répondit Alma.

Il saisit le tout puis entreprit d'en rouler une.

Il prit le papier, rajouta du tabac (un peu trop d'ailleurs), tenta de la rouler puis plaça le filtre à une extrémité.

Une fois qu'il eut fait le tout et que sa cigarette _semblait_ fin prête, il plaça le filtre au coin de ses lèvres et le tabac ainsi que le papier tombèrent par terre.

Lavi se moqua à nouveau, hilare du « cadavre » qu'avait fait son ami.

Allen jeta un regard exaspéré son amant.

Ne pouvait-il pas cesser de rire ainsi ?

-Passes-moi ça, je vais t'en faire une. soupira-t-il.

Alma hocha la tête et ramassa ce qu'il avait fait tomber tandis qu'Allen lui en roulait une.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallu, il eut finit et tendit la cigarette au petit ami de Kanda.

-Merci...répondit faiblement le jeune homme.

Puis, il l'alluma en regardant Kanda.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a...? demanda Allen.

Il était rare de voir les deux amoureux si loin l'un de l'autre et de voir Alma regarder ainsi son petit ami.

-Hum...rien...répondit le batteur.

-Tu sais, si tu as besoin de parler...

-Je ne pense pas que je pourrais en parler. Et encore moins à toi .répondit Alma, surprenant Allen, avant de partir s'assoir plus loin.

Kanda, tout aussi surprit du fait que son amant soit parti aussi loin, lança un regard interrogateur à Allen. Ce dernier répondit d'un haussement d'épaule, ne sachant pas du tout ce qui se passait. Le japonais se leva et alla rejoindre son amant. Il s'assit à côté de lui en ne faisant aucun bruit. De son côté, Alma n'avait pas relevé le visage. Il restait immobile, à part lorsqu'il tirait une bouffée de sa cigarette, à regarder dehors.

-Alma...il y a un problème ? s'enquit le mannequin.

En guise de réponse, son petit ami haussa des épaules.

-Tu sais, tu peux me le dire...insista l'asiatique.

-Je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

Alma ne répondit pas.

Il mourrait d'envie de s'expliquer à son compagnon mais n'osait rien dire, de peur de la réaction de Kanda.

-Dis-le moi...supplia presque le japonais.

Alma tourna son visage et le fixa d'un air triste.

-Je...

Il grimaça et ferma ses lèvres.

Il regarda sa cigarette presque finit.

-Tu...?

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Yû ?

Kanda fut surprit par la question.

-Evidemment ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Alma fit un petit sourire triste. Il enlaça son amant par la taille.

Kanda lui rendit son étreinte.

Le japonais se sépara un peu et embrassa tendrement le jeune homme.

-Vous comptez aller plus loin ou non ? Car si c'est le cas, je ramène une caméra pour prendre une vidéo !

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et Kanda lança un regard glacial à l'emmerdeur : Lavi.

Ce dernier leur faisait un grand sourire.

Décidemment, plus le temps passait, moins Kanda ne pouvait supporter le rouquin.

-Ce que tu peux être...

-Magnifique, oui je sais. Fit Lavi en adressant un clin d'œil séducteur à son collègue.

Le japonais écarquilla les yeux.

Il rêvait ou quoi ? Lavi devenait de plus en plus narcissique ! En plus…le draguait-il ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je m'apprêtais à dire...grogna Kanda.

-Ah ? Canon ? Intelligent ?

-Pour ce qui est d'intelligent, tu peux faire une croix là dessus. Pour ce qui est de canon, t'es vraiment loin d'être mon genre.

Lavi tiqua, blessé. Il ne répondit rien tant il était choqué par la réponse du brun.

-Tu ne te rappelles pas ce que je t'ai dis ? murmura Kanda. Tu as Allen, profites-en !

Puis, le brun partit rejoindre les autres en traînant Alma derrière lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait l'autre roux ? Il était fidèle, lui ! Comme s'il allait s'envoyer en l'air avec lui...

Le rouquin n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il se rappela des paroles du brun et se claqua mentalement. Il s'était juré de ne pas faire de bêtise avant la fin des vacances et, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait en premier ? Il draguait ouvertement le japonais devant le petit ami de celui-ci. Il soupira et s'assit à l'endroit où Alma était assit quelques secondes plus tôt. De loin, il regardait ses amis. Lenalee, collée contre Link, parlait joyeusement avec Madarao. Alma et Kanda ne parlaient pas mais écoutaient attentivement la conversation de leurs amis. Puis, Allen. Il était tout seul dans son coin à regarder le paysage défiler au travers de la grande fenêtre du train. Lavi pencha un peu la tête sur sa droite et observa un peu mieux son petit ami. Alors qu'il le dévorait du regard, Allen se tourna subitement et plongea ses iris argentées dans celles, verte du rouquin (j'ai oubliée de préciser qu'il avait deux yeux dans cette fic. Aussi, l'innocence et la cicatrice d'Allen n'exciste pas ici). Lavi se sentit comme aspiré par le regard de son amant puis, Allen lui fit un grand sourire et lui intima de venir le rejoindre.

Lavi ne se fit pas prié et se leva.

oOo

-Ah ! Enfin arrivés ! souffla Lavi en posant ses sacs dans la chambre.

Ils avaient loués une grande maison de vacances juste à côté de la plage. Madarao avait une chambre seul, Lenalee dormait avec Link, Alma avec Kanda et Lavi avec Allen.

-Ce n'était pas si long que ça...dit l'anglais.

Lavi se rapprocha de son amant, se plaçant derrière lui et le serra contre lui.

-Moi...ça m'a paru très long ce voyage...pas un instant où l'ont pouvaient être seuls...

Le surfeur rougit violemment.

Il sentait le rouquin le serrer de plus en plus contre lui et, bientôt, Lavi embrassait passionnément la nuque du jeune anglais. Ce dernier se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme blond.

-Vous ne venez pas à la plage ?

Allen sursauta et tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de son amoureux. Mais, Lavi, nullement impressionné, ne lâcha pas son amant.

-Tu ne sais pas qu'on doit frapper avant d'entrer ? Si tu étais arrivé plus tard...

Allen rougit beaucoup plus en percevant les sous entendus de son amant.

Link eut un petit sourire amusé sur le coin des lèvres puis, il partit, non sans avoir laissé la porte ouverte.

Lavi soupira.

-Bon. On y va ? demanda-t-il.

Allen acquiesça et ils mirent leur short de bain, après quoi ils se saisirent de leur serviette et sortirent rejoindre les autres. Tous s'étaient changés.

-Tu vas surfer aujourd'hui ? demanda Lenalee lorsqu'elle s'avança près d'Allen.

Cette dernière avait enfilée un bikini bleu nuit.

Allen parut réfléchir un instant puis secoua doucement la tête.

-Non...j'ai entrevus la plage tout à l'heure et il ne semblait pas vraiment avoir de bonnes vagues aujourd'hui. Demain, j'espère...

La jeune chinoise sourit.

Ils allèrent tous à la plage et s'installèrent. Beaucoup de personnes étaient déjà installées, se baignaient, bronzaient... Lavi rougit lorsqu'une belle jeune blonde à la forte poitrine lui fit un clin d'œil. Puis, elle se tourna rejoindre ses amies et le rouquin ne put qu'admirer son magnifique déhanché. Mais, il détacha bien vite son regard. Il avait fait une gaffe, il n'en ferait pas une de sitôt. Ils s'installèrent et chacun fit ce qu'ils souhaitaient, à savoir que Lenalee, Madarao et Link partaient se baigner, Kanda lisait, Alma enlaçait son amoureux et semblait somnoler et Allen commençait à rejoindre ses amis dans l'eau. Il se tourna.

-Tu ne viens pas, Lavi ?

Le rouquin secoua la tête.

-Non, désolé, je vais me reposer un peu avant, je te rejoindrais ensuite.

L'anglais hocha de la tête et partit rejoindre Madarao, Link et Lenalee. Lavi poussa un petit soupire.

Alma se détacha de son amant et s'avança vers le rouquin.

-Tu ne vas pas rejoindre ton chéri...?

Lavi lui lança un regard en coin. Quand on regardait bien, Alma n'était pas mal non plus... Il chassa vite l'idée de sa tête pour plusieurs raison :

Alma était en couple.

 _Pire_ , il sortait avec Kanda.

Et, la dernière raison...il venait de se promettre de ne pas refaire une gaffe. Il n'allait tout de même pas recommencer d'un coup !

-J'irai le rejoindre un peu plus tard...dit-il nonchalamment en se couchant sur sa serviette et en mettant ses lunettes de soleil.

-Hum...ok.

-Avoue, tu crèves d'envi que j'y aille pour que vous soyez seuls tous les deux...! ricana le rouquin.

-Je ne pense pas qu'à ça, moi, contrairement à une _certaine personne_...

Lavi serra les dents. Il n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas se rendre compte qu'Alma parlait de lui ! Tous le monde lui en voulait ou quoi ?

Ok ! Il était nympho ! Mais tout de même !

Il fronça les sourcils et se leva.

-Ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris. dit-il, mécontent, en rejoignant les autres.

Une fois qu'il fut assez éloigné, Kanda plaça son marqua page là où il lisait et posa le livre par terre.

-Alma...soupira-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Comment ça ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

-Ne joues pas à ça avec moi. Il y a un truc qui ne va pas et ça, ça m'énerve de ne pas voir ce que c'est. Déjà que je m'inquiète pour Allen et Lavi, je ne veux pas qu...

-C'est bien ça le problème.

Le japonais haussa un sourcil.

-Comment ça ?

Alma se tortillait nerveusement les doigts.

-Eh bien...je me suis juste rendu compte de quelque chose...souffla-t-il.

Kanda s'apprêtait à demander des explications mais il ne pu le faire.

Lavi venait vers eux, beaucoup énervé qu'il ne l'était lorsqu'il était partit.

-Lavi ? interrogea Alma.

Allen courait derrière Lavi et le saisit à la manche.

-Lavi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Expliques-moi !

Link, Lenalee et Madarao arrivèrent tout aussi vite que l'anglais.

Lavi ramassa sa serviette au sol.

-Lav...

-La ferme Allen.

L'anglais ouvrit de grands yeux, déboussolé.

-J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

Le rouquin se figea.

Kanda et Alma interrogèrent du regard Link.

Le blondin se baissa.

-Disons que Lavi à mater deux filles et surtout un homme dans l'eau, Allen n'a rien vu alors...je ne sais pas pourquoi Lavi s'énerve comme ça...murmura-t-il.

Le Lavi en question se tourna vers lui et lui lança, glacial :

-Vas-y ! Parles plus fort tant que t'y es !

Tous se figèrent. Allen cherchait désespérément quelque chose à dire. Il se rapprocha de Lavi mais, le rouquin le repoussa. Puis, il plongea ses yeux émeraude dans le regard d'Allen.

-J'en ai marre. Je ne peux pas me contenter que de toi Allen. lâcha-t-il.

La blandin laissa échapper un petit gémissement. La phrase que venait de dire Lavi lui faisait mal.

Très mal.

-Ecoutes, je suis désolé mais parfois je préfèrerais avoir de petites aventures. Ce qui serait parfait c'est que l'on reste ensembles ces vacances, en relation libre, je veux dire. Tu reste à moi mais je me tape d'autres personnes à côté. Tu comprends ?

Ça oui ! Allen comprenait parfaitement. Mais il n'était vraiment pas d'accord avec le rouquin.

-Quel culot…murmura Lenalee.

-Mais, c'est débile Lavi, dis simplement que tu ne m'aimes plus et ça sera finit.

-Sérieusement tu t'attendais à quoi, Allen ? A part écarter les jambes tu sais faire quoi ? Tu pourras bien m'attendre après deux ou trois conquêtes !

Suite à cette annonce, personne ne bougea. Lavi commençait à regretter ses paroles et, il commençait sérieusement à sué à grosses gouttes lorsqu'il vit le kendoka se lever et s'approcher de lui, menaçant. Il plissa les yeux, s'attendant à recevoir le coup de poing du siècle mais, il avait beau attendre, rien ne vint.

Seulement le silence.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

Il remarqua que c'était Allen qui avait stoppé le japonais dans son geste. Lavi plongea son regard dans celui de l'anglais et fut surprit par ce qu'il y vit. Alors que quelques minutes seulement avant la tristesse emplissait ses yeux, il semblait à présent avoir prit une grande décision.

-J'accepte.

-HEIIIN ? firent-t-ils tous à l'exception d'Allen.

Tous regardaient le blandin comme s'il lui était poussé des cornes.

-J'accepte que tu vois d'autres personnes en plus de moi cet été. annonça Allen. Seulement, ne vient pas chialer quand il t'arrivera un problème.

Puis, il ramassa ses affaires et partit, laissant Lavi, Alma, Kanda, Madarao, Link et Lenalee seuls, plus que décontenancés par la résolution du jeune surfeur.

Lavi regarda du coin de l'œil Kanda et remarqua que l'autre mannequin serrait les poings. Le rouquin déglutit difficilement.

Il avait fait une bêtise.

Une grosse bêtise.

Et il sentait qu'il allait amèrement le regretter...

 **Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais…J'ai remarquée que dans la plupart de mes fics, je parle de cigarette. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée… Peut-être que c'est parce que j'ai arrêtée Oo**

 **Bref, aucune importance.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus !**

 **Suite au prochain chapitre.**

 **Misaki Hoshi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre:** **Sea, Sex and Surf.**

 **Disclamer:** **Les personnages sont à maître Hoshino.**

 **Résumé:** **Mode, Surf, Musique ; Un groupe d'amis peu commun prennent des vacances. Mais les ennuis sont au rendez-vous...**

 **Couple(s) :** **Yulma, Laven, Lenalink et** _ **PLEINS**_ **d'autre en parallèle (dont du Tyken et très probablement du Yullen à venir…).**

 **Rating :** **T.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre Deux.

-C'étais…génial…parfait…commenta une jeune femme, essoufflée, nue sur un lit aux draps défaits.

Elle lança un regard au jeune homme étendu à ses côté, tout aussi à bout de souffle et nu.

-Et toi… ? T'as trouvé ça comment ?

Il tourna son visage vers elle et lui offrit le sourire séducteur qui els faisaient toutes (et tous) tomber.

-Hum…plutôt bien…

Puis, un large sourire coquin étira ses fines lèvres et il s'esclaffa à la vue des rougeurs qui apparaissaient ça et là sur les joues de sa conquête.

Il soupira en se massant distraitement l'épaule gauche.

-Désolé ma puce, mais je dois y aller…fit-il d'une voix mielleuse à souhait.

La blonde poussa un profond soupir de frustration.

Le rouquin se tourna et ils échangèrent un long baiser tandis que le jeune homme caressait doucement la peau nue de la jeune femme, s'attardant à ses reins Sa peau était vraiment très douce au touché. La plus douce certainement qu'il n'avait jamais touché à part celle d'Allen… Il se sépara soudainement de la blonde et ignora son regard empli d'incompréhension.

Il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise lorsqu'il pensait à son petit-ami…

-Je m'appelle Clara. déclara la jeune femme.

-Tara ?

-…Clara.

-Ah…c'est un très jolie prénom…

Il avait gaffé.

Il le savait.

Mais qu'importe… Après tout, il s'en foutait un peu… Quoi que celle-ci n'était vraiment pas mal…

« Clara…Clara…Clara… » se répétait-il pour mémoriser le prénom de la fille.

-Tu sais…je n'attends rien. Je sais quel genre de mec tu es…

Il se tourna vers elle, le regard vaguement perdu.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien…c'est évident. Généralement, les gars qui couchent sans savoir le nom de leur partenaire n'attendent rien après.

Le rouquin savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire par « Rien ».

Aucun amour.

Décidément, il avait tiré le gros lot ce jour-ci !

Canon, sexy et intelligente.

Ça changeait des filles qui pensaient qu'avec leur cul…

Il appréciait ce changement.

-Mais…tu sais…si tu as envi de remettre ça, tu peux m'appeler. dit-elle calmement.

Il acquiesça. Il sorti son I-Phone de la poche arrière de son jean Levis (bha oui, il a des sous le petit mannequin !) et le passa à la fille.

Elle alla dans « répertoire » et y entra son numéro.

Puis, elle rendit son bien au garçon, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa longuement. Puis, il s'habilla et sorti.

Une fois dehors, il respira un grand coup. Où allait-il aller à présent ? Il mourrait d'envie de retourner à leur maison de vacances qu'ils avaient loués lui et les autres mais cela signifiait voir Allen.

Il mourrait d'envie de voir Allen. Là n'était pas le problème. Mais…

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le fameux « incident ».

Une semaine qu'Allen lui avait dit qu'il pouvait voir d'autres personne que lui cet été.

Une semaine qu'il était en relation libre avec le jeune surfeur.

Une semaine qu'il avait…peur.

Très peur.

De quoi ?

Ou plutôt … de qui ?

Eh bien, d'Allen justement.

Il était clair que le blandin préparait quelque chose.

Quelque chose qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Mais ce n'est pas tout !

Une semaine que Kanda se retenait de lui défoncer la gueule.

Je sais.

C'est vulgaire mais c'était exactement les mots qu'avait utilisé notre kendoka favori.

« Tu ne peux même pas imaginer comme je meurt d'envie de te défoncer la gueule…. »

Au souvenir de cette charmante phrase, le roux frissonna.

Ses vacances s'étaient transformée en…cauchemar.

Par sa faute.

La sienne.

Certainement pas celle des autres !

Il soupira. Vraiment, il se trouvait nul par moment !

Il se dirigea vers un bar à quelques mètres seulement de la plage. Il devait être huit heures du soir et il faisait encore jour.

Il y entra et flasha sur une personne, oubliant tout ce à quoi il pensait.

Automatiquement, il s'avança vers le bar pour se rapprocher du barman _au dieu qu'il était sexy_ , dans l'espoir d'en faire sa future victime.

Il était…fabuleux.

Il était grand, avait la peau légèrement halée. Ses long cheveux brun bouclés étaient rassemblé en une queue de cheval faite à la va vite. De plus, il avait de magnifiques yeux dorés. Le rouquin n'avait jamais vu de tels iris et en fut comme hypnotisé.

-…ieur ?

Le jeune homme sursauta quand vit les lèvres du barman bouger de manière délicieuse lorsqu'il comprit qu'il lui parlait.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-il un peu perdu.

Le brun arbora un sourire moqueur.

-Je disais : « Que voulez-vous, monsieur ? ».

-Un baiser ? Un rencard peut-être… ? répondit le rouquin à l'air charmeur.

Le brun haussa un sourcil tandis qu'un sourire ironique étira ses traits.

-Désolé, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

-Je m'appelle Lavi ! enchaina le rouquin.

-Vous m'en voyez ravit.

Le roux fut prit de court. Pourquoi il lui disait ça l'autre ?

-Et toi, tu t'appelle comment ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Je ne pense pas que ça vous regarde, _monsieur_ …

Lavi ne fut pas sûr d'apprécier la manière dont « monsieur » avait été appuyé à la fin de la phrase du brun.

-Aller ! Je t'ai dis mon nom moi ! s'énerva Lavi.

-Je ne vous l'ai pas demandé. De plus, vous ne m'intéressez pas, je suis déjà prit.

Puis, sur ces mots, le barman s'éloigna.

Le rouquin se leva et sorti. Il attendrait puisque c'était ainsi !

Au loin il vit quelqu'un sur la plage revenir en combinaison, les cheveux blanc trempés et un peu emmêlés.

Allen.

Lavi s'avança vers lui puis, arrivé à sa hauteur, le prit dans ses bras.

Le blandin fut surprit mais ne dit rien.

-Euh…Lavi, désolé mais je dois voir quelqu'un dans le bar… Rentres, je serai de retour dans pas longtemps.

Le rouquin le lâcha à contre cœur et vit son « petit ami » entré dans le bar en laissant sa planche de surf au rouquin.

Le jeune homme se demandait bien pourquoi Allen y était entré alors qu'il était trempé.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Allen lui faisait ce coup là.

Lavi souhaitait comprendre.

Curieux, il posa la planche et décida d'y entrer.

Alors qu'il était à l'intérieur, il ne trouvait aucune trace de son petit ami.

Un beau jeune homme à la chevelure aussi blanche que celle d'Allen passa près de lui.

-Excusez-moi ! interpela Lavi. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Euh…Wisely…

-Très bien Wisely. Dis, tu aurais vu un garçon entrer en combinaison il y a quelques minutes ?

Le jeune blandin rougit violemment.

-Il est où ? demanda Lavi à bout de nerf.

Le jeune homme se mordilla la lèvre puis lâcha un « en haut » pour le moins intriguant et se dégagea de l'emprise du roux.

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil, légèrement inquiet.

Il s'avança vers une porte au fond de la salle et l'ouvrit. Comme il le pensait, il y avait un escalier.

« En haut…ok, je vois…Je me demande ce qu'il est venu faire ici… » pensa-t-il.

Il empreinta l'escalier et monta les marche deux à deux. Lorsqu'il fut en haut, il y avait un long couloir en face de lui avec plusieurs portes. Au hasard il en ouvrit une.

Le hasard…quel drôle de phénomène…

Parfois, le hasard fait bien les choses…parfois…c'est tout le contraire.

Parfois, il révélait des secrets qu'il faudrait mieux garder enfouit…

La porte ouverte, il trouva deux hommes à moitié nus sur un lit. Ces derniers avaient cessés de s'embrasser lorsque la porte avait était ouverte.

L'un deux était Allen et Lavi constata les nombreux suçons qui parsemaient son corps…marques qu'il n'avait pas faites…. Puis, son regard dériva sur l'autre homme en dessous du blandin. C'était le séduisant barman qu'il avait tenté de charmer quelques minutes plus tôt, les cheveux défaits, étalés autour de lui.

Allen eu un petit sourire coquin et se redressa.

-Tu nous présente ? demanda le brun avec un sourire tout aussi séduisant.

-Je te présente Lavi, mon _petit ami_ !

-Ah ! C'est donc lui…répondit le brun songeur.

-Allen ! C'est qui… _lui_ … ? cracha Lavi, oubliant qu'il avait draguer l'homme plus tôt, totalement sous l'emprise d'un jalousie malsaine et incontrôlable…

Le surfeur pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté et il sourit moqueusement.

- _Mon cœur_ , je te présente Tyki…mon _amant_ …

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus !**

 **Suite au Chapitre Trois !**

 **Misaki Hoshi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre:** **Sea, Sex and Surf.**

 **Disclamer:** **Les personnages sont à maître Hoshino.**

 **Résumé:** **Mode, Surf, Musique ; Un groupe d'amis peu commun prennent des vacances. Mais les ennuis sont au rendez-vous...**

 **Couple(s) :** **Yulma, Laven, Lenalink et** _ **PLEINS**_ **d'autre en parallèle (dont du Tyken et très probablement du Yullen à venir…).**

 **Rating :** **T.**

Une adolescente sortait de son lycée. Elle s'avança en direction de son arrêt de bus.

Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas le petit bout de plastique par terre. Oh ! Vous me direz qu'un petit bout de plastique ne faisait absolument rien de mal ! Mais voilà… Lorsqu'on est en talons et qu'on ne regarde pas où on marche, eh bien…on tombe. Tout simplement. Tout bêtement. Et la jeune femme tomba, s'étalant de tout son long contre le sol sale de la rue. Elle lâcha un petit « Enfoiré ! » suivi d'un léger « putain, sa mère ! ». Un langage fort poétique, je l'admets.

Elle se releva difficilement en s'époussetant. Elle jeta quelques regards angoissés à droite, à gauche, devant elle puis derrière elle. Pas discrète. Mais alors, pas du tout ! Tout le monde l'avaient vu. Certains semblaient un peu peinés pour la honte qu'elle venait de se taper. D'autre riaient ouvertement en la pointant du doigt. D'autre, encore, pour la plupart des filles très BCBG haussait les sourcils de méprit et se dépêchaient d'en informer leurs amis qui n'avaient pas vu la scène. La jeune fille hésitait à sa manière d'agir. Puis, elle se dit que de toute façon, elle s'en foutait complètement. Elle haussa les épaules et se tourna. Nouveau drame : son bus venait de passer sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Elle venait de le rater…

Ahlala… Vraiment pas douée !

Elle prit donc la décision de se rendre à pieds à son tram. Tant pis pour le bus. Elle ne montrerait pas aux autres qu'elle était une ratée finit. Ça, non ! Sûrement pas.

La tête haute, elle devança les filles qui passaient leurs temps à critiquer et à lancer des petits cris complètement sans importance, révélateurs de leur QI peu élevé, malheureusement pour elles… Mais, ce n'était vraiment pas son jour. Elle avait mit comme sonnerie de portable « Panda Attacks » de D. Gray-Man. Et, le coup du sort avait décidé de l'embêter encore un peu : son portable sonna. Le volume de la sonnerie était au maximum et, les petites pétasses (excusez-moi de ce mot, vraiment, je vous demande pardon !) se tournèrent vers elle en pouffant. L'adolescente rougit fortement puis, se saisit de son portable maudit de sa poche et décrocha.

-Oui… ? dit-elle d'une voie grinçante.

-Bah ! T'arrive quand ? Je t'attends moi ! s'écria une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

-Je serai un peu en retard…grommela l'adolescente.

Puis, l'autre fille du téléphone parti sur un grand discours comme quoi elle était sans arrêt en retard (ce qui était faux, elle arrivant quatre-vingt-dix pour cent à l'avance d'environs vingt minutes !) et qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle soigne ce côté néfaste de sa personnalité. Le don de tout dramatiser… Suite à cette passionnante discussion, elle se fit « à tout à l'heure » puis raccrochèrent. La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains très courts pressa le pas.

Elle mit environs une demi heure à pieds pour se rendre à la place publique (place Pey Berland pour ceux qui connaissent Bordeaux…ok, on s'en fou !) où ils avaient tous pour habitudes de se retrouver. Ils étaient facilement reconnaissables. Tous gothiques, punk, lolita, métalleux. Tous rassemblés à rire, fumer, écouter du métal, à s'embrasser, à draguer… Bref. Magnifique petit monde. L'adolescente se demanda un instant pourquoi elle avait quittée aussi subitement ce monde… Trop d'histoires. Probablement. Puis, si ses parents trouvaient ses affaires gothiques…elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

-KIIIIIYYYOOOMMMIIIIII ! hurla une voix.

L'adolescente vit une brunette lui sauter dessus, vêtue d'une mini jupe à clous, d'un corset et de rangers.

-Asu…soupira la dite Kiyomi.

Elle salua tout le monde ainsi que d'anciennes connaissances qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis très très longtemps…

Elle renoua quelques liens puis, ils allèrent tous trainer par ci et par là.

-Au fait, Kiyo, j'ai réfléchis… Tu as bien dis que tu cherchais un nom de groupe pour l'histoire que tu écris ?

-Hum…oui…Je pensais à « Yume » (traduction du japonais : rêve) mais, ça m'a paru pour la suite…trop « maison dans la prairie » si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Asuka hocha la tête.

L'adolescente reprit :

-Puis, j'ai pensée à « MALL », tu vois, avec les initiales des persos… Mais ça fait satanique… Enfin, c'est ce que m'a dit Yuki…

Asuka eu un petit rire.

-Il n'a pas tord… Finalement, tu as trouvée ?

-Non…il faudrait que je cherche encore…

-Eh bien, laisses tomber tes recherches, j'ai trouvée pour toi. Tu te rappelle de notre ancien groupe où j'étais chanteuse et toi bassiste ? Eh bien, pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas le nom qu'on lui avait donné ? « Shikabane » (traduction japonais : cadavre. Appétissant, n'est-ce pas ?) ?

Kiyomi réfléchit quelques instants…

-Mais oui ! Tu as raison !

Ce fut de cette manière qu'elle trouva le nom du groupe de « Sea, Sex and Surf »…

(Ne riez pas aux mésaventures de Kiyomi, car c'est moi. Et ce n'est pas drôle, pas drôle du tout, ça m'arrive tous le temps… JE SUIS MAUDITE ! Excusez-moi pour cette courte histoire, c'est un caprice de ma part T_T Ne m'en voulez pas ! Au fait, je vais pas tarder à écrire une fic SHIZAYA sur le manga Durarara !...On s'en fou ? OK XD)

Chapitre Trois.

La jeune femme sortie de la douche en prenant bien soin de regarder où elle m'était les pieds, histoire de ne pas tomber une nouvelle fois. Elle saisit sa serviette, se l'enroula autour de son corps et entreprit de se sécher les cheveux à l'aide d'une autre serviette.

Malheureusement, elle glissa et se retrouva étalée au sol.

Dans sa chute, elle avait poussée un grand cri strident et, ce qu'elle redoutait le plus arriva : La porte s'ouvrit en grand précipitamment sur son petit ami ! (AHAH ! JE ME VENGE !)

-Lenalee ? Ça va ? s'écria le blond.

-Oui Link…ça va…soupira-t-elle.

Elle se releva en grimaçant.

Elle ne serait pas étonnée si le lendemain elle serai couverte de bleus de la tête aux pieds

Rectification : elle avait le sentiment que tout son corps ne serai plus qu'un seul et même hématome.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse attention si elle ne voulait pas que des paparazzis la trouvent et que ses bleus fassent la une sur les magazines des peoples. Manquerait plus que les journalistes disent qu'elle se faisait battre par son petit ami tient !

Jusqu'à ce jour, elle avait toujours réussit à fuir les photographes trop collants. Hors de question qu'elle se fasse avoir.

Son corps était tout endolori.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard de son amant.

Elle avait totalement oubliée sa présence.

-Euh…tu veux bien me laisser me changer les idées s'il te plaît ?

Le garçon acquiesça en rougissant et parti en fermant le porte derrière lui. Décidemment, il avait le chic pour toujours ouvrir les portes au mauvais moment.

Elle poussa un long soupir de fatigue. Elle était épuisée. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi fatiguée.

L'histoire entre Allen et Lavi l'exaspérait.

Elle enfila une mini jupe noire et un débardeur blanc, tout simple.

Elle sortie de la salle de bain et remarqua immédiatement le magazine sur la petite table basse du salon. Elle en faisait la couverture.

Sur la photographie, elle était habillée en une courte et légère robe blanche d'été avec une fleur de lys dans ses cheveux.

Le titre imprimé en gros en noir et en lettres capitales lui sauta aux yeux :

« LES VACANCES DE LENALEE LEE, LA CELEBRE CHANTEUSE DE SHIKABANE !»

Elle fut prise d'un long frisson très désagréable.

« Et merde… » pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'en saisit et ouvrit à la page la concernant. Elle lu à mi-voix l'article :

 _« Nous avons usés d'énormes efforts pour trouver où la jeune chanteuse asiatique passait ses vacances. Où ? Dans un petit paradis terrestre en compagnie de son groupe comportant Alma Karma, son batteur Madarao Crow son bassiste, Howard Link son guitariste et petit ami. Mais, elle ne passe pas ses vacances qu'en compagnie de son groupe !_

 _En effet, il y a aussi le très très beau mannequin Yû Kanda, le talentueux surfeur du moment : Allen Walker ainsi que son mannequin de petit ami : Lavi Bookman._

 _Tout ce petit monde devrait ravir toutes leurs fans ! Mais voilà, qui dit vacances de stars dit problèmes. Et les problèmes semblent déjà au rendez-vous ! Infidélité, violence, alcool, tout vous sera dévoilé pour votre plus grand plaisir… »_

Puis, suite à l'article était joint plusieurs photographies :

Les bleus de Lenalee. Elle s'en doutait de toutes manières. Puis, des photos beaucoup plus embêtantes. Alme et Yû, complètement bourrés qui s'embrassaient et se tripotaient devant tous le monde sans aucune retenue, Lavi dans les bras d'une blonde sulfureuse, Lavi dans les bras d'un blond musclé, Lavi nu… Puis Allen dans l'eau enlacé par un métis aux cheveux bouclés…

Bref ! Pleins de choses qu'ils auraient préférés garder pour eux… Mais non, leurs secrets étaient tombés dans le show bizness.

-Link…appela-t-elle doucement sans cesser de fixer la page de la revue.

Le blond s'avança vers elle.

-Oui, j'ai vu… ça risque de nous causer pas mal de problèmes…

-Tu parles de vacances ! s'exclama une voix vexée derrière eux.

Les deux jeunes stars se retournèrent et virent Alma, la mine boudeuse ainsi que Kanda qui, lui, bien au contraire, semblait en avoir que faire des scoops qui le visait. Ça semblait lui être totalement égal.

-Vous auriez quand même pu faire attention à ce que vous buvaient…grogna le blond.

Alma soupira.

Kanda, lui, haussa les épaules, soupira et parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sous les regards interrogateurs de Lenalee et Link.

La chinoise lança un regard inquiet au jeune batteur. Il avait les yeux rivés vers le sol et semblait absent.

-Hey, Alme, ça va ? s'enquit-elle.

Il releva le visage vers ses amis et les toisa d'un regard empli de gène.

-Eh bien…j'aimerai vous parler si c'est possible…

-Bien sûr ! répondirent en chœur le couple.

Alma jeta un regard en direction de la chambre qu'il partageait avec son amant puis fit signe au deux autres de le suivre.

Ils sortirent de la villa et se retrouvèrent dehors, sur la plage déserte, face à l'eau.

Alma se débarrassa de ses tongs et mis ses pieds dans l'eau. Il se délectait de la fraîcheur des vagues qui venaient chatouiller ses orteils. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Il aimait vraiment la mer… Lenalee et Link décidèrent de l'imiter et le rejoingnit.

-Alors ? demanda Lenalee.

-Il ne m'aime plus.

La chinoise et le blond écarquillèrent les yeux.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien…Déjà avant, je m'étais rendu compte qu'il ne faisait plus du tout attention à moi et se prenait la tête avec ces histoires qui ne devaient, normalement, pas le concerner…

-Mais de qui tu parles ? soupira Link.

-De Yû. Il s'occupe trop d'Allen. Il ne pense qu'à lui. Ça en est maladif. Plus le temps passe plus il est dingue de lui…

-Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! s'exclama Lenalee. Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens ! Il t'aime ! As-tu une preuve de ce que tu avances ?

-Oui.

Le couple fixa le batteur, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

-Vous savez, la photo dans le magazine…Yû et moi en train de nous embrasser en nous…touchant…eh bien, il a murmuré le prénom d'Allen… Depuis, il est de plus en plus bizarre. Il a dû se rendre compte qu'il avait sérieusement gaffé…

A l'entende de la nouvelle, Lenalee et Link en restèrent bouche bé.

Ils sentaient qu'un nouveau problème allait arriver…

-Bordel... murmurait un japonais, enfermé dans sa chambre.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus…pour ma part je suis un peu déçu…sur papier, ça paressait beaucoup plus long O_o''**

 **Misaki Hoshi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre:** **Sea, Sex and Surf.**

 **Disclamer:** **Les personnages sont à maître Hoshino.**

 **Résumé:** **Mode, Surf, Musique ; Un groupe d'amis peu commun prennent des vacances. Mais les ennuis sont au rendez-vous...**

 **Couple(s) :** **Yulma, Laven, Lenalink et** _ **PLEINS**_ **d'autre en parallèle (dont du Tyken et très probablement du Yullen à venir…).**

 **Rating :** **T.**

Chapitre Quatre.

Allen ouvrit la porte d'entrée de la villa. Il savait qu'elle était vide car il avait vu Alma, Lenalee et Link dehors. Bon, évidemment, il restait Kanda, Madarao et Lavi mais, le rouquin devait être en train de draguer, Madarao devait se promener comme à son habitude et le japonais…et bien…Allen n'en avait aucune idée.

-C'est bon, tu peux rentrer.

Tyki entra et resta stupéfait par la décoration de la villa. Ça sentait la richesse, le luxe… Il n'était pas pauvre ! Loin de là ! Seulement, lui, il préférait rester simple… Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer à contempler l'entrée, Allen le tira par la manche et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé du salon. Tyki attira le blandin et le serra sur son torse. Le jeune surfeur se laissa faire sans toutefois oublier ce qu'il voulait demander à son amant. L'homme remarqua l'absence du blandin. Il se saisit du menton du plus jeune et lui fit relever la tête pour plonger ses iris dorés dans ceux, argentés, d'Allen dans un regard interrogatif.

-Tu m'as dis que tu avais une idée…tu sais ? Eh bien, laquelle est-ce ?

Le brun soupira. Il savait que le blandin ne ressentait rien pour lui. Entre eux, c'était seulement charnel, au grand désespoir du portugais. Il ne comprenait pas cet attachement qu'avait le plus jeune à vouloir pourrir la vie de son petit ami. Voilà une semaine que Lavi les avaient surprit. Surprit est un grand mot… En réalité, ils avaient fait exprès. C'était Allen qui en avait décidé ainsi. L'anglais pouvait être vraiment gentil par moment mais savait aussi se révélé manipulateur et cruel quand il le fallait. En soupirant, le brun sortit une boîte de médicaments de sa poche et la donna à son amant. L'anglais fixa la boîte sans comprendre.

-Donnes-lui en un et il sera malade comme un chien.

L'anglais afficha un petit sourire et embrassa furtivement Tyki pour le remercier, des étincelles pleins les yeux.

-Merci…vraiment…

-De rien. Répondit Tyki un peu froidement, vexé qu'Allen ne fasse pas un peu plus attention à lui.

Il souhaitait tellement qu'il l'aime…

oOo

Lavi rentrait à la villa. Ce jour-ci, il n'avait pas réussit à draguer tant que ça. Il avait passé son temps dans des bars gay. Soit les mecs qui le draguaient ne le plaisaient pas, soit c'était le contraire.

Le rouquin avait donc décidé de rentrer et d'aller voir Allen. Après tout, ils sortaient toujours ensembles…même si ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas couchés ensembles. Il entra et se dirigea machinalement au frigo pour prendre une bière.

Il la décapsula et s'affala sur le canapé. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit deux bras l'enlacer derrière lui. Allen était là, derrière le canapé et avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du rouquin.

-ça va mon cœur ?

Le rouquin esquissa un léger sourire. Finalement, ils pourraient peut-être se toucher, ce jour-ci…

-ça te dit, une douche ? susurra le blandin à l'oreille du mannequin.

Lavi se mordit la lèvre dans un sourire coquin.

-Avec plaisir…murmura-t-il avant de se tourner et de capturer les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

Il sentit au travers du baiser Allen sourire. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi le blandin souriait ainsi mais il ne voulait pas s'y attarder.

Il se leva et Allen l'emmena dans la douche. Ils se déshabillèrent et, tout en s'embrassant, allèrent sous l'eau. Le rouquin était vraiment heureux. Le contact de la peau du surfeur lui avait vraiment manquée.

Il serrait de plus en plus Allen contre lui et le caressait de part et d'autres tout en insistant aux endroits sensibles du blandin. La réaction espérée ne tarda pas. Lavi caressa du bout des doigts l'érection de son petit ami. Allen laissa échapper un soupire d'excitation et Lavi dû se faire violence pour ne pas pénétrer le jeune homme tout de suite. Allen commença à sucer et à mordiller la peau du roux qui dû serrer les dents. Il l'excitait. Beaucoup trop.

-T'as des préservatifs ? demanda le plus jeune.

Le rouquin le regarda, surprit.

-Bah, tu sais, vu que tu couches avec n'importe qui, je n'ai nullement envi d'attraper quelque chose. répondit Allen à la demande informulée du rouquin.

Lavi inspira profondément. Allen n'avait pas tord…

Il laissa l'anglais prendre une serviette, l'enrouler à sa taille et sortir de la douche sans se douter de ce que le surfeur allait faire.

Allen ferma la porte à clef et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Il entreprit de faire un milkshake à la fraise avec le peu de temps qu'il avait en face de lui. Lavi adorait les milkshakes. Rien de mieux pour lui faire avaler les médicaments ! Tyki lui avait dit d'en prendre un… Il en prit deux qu'il réduisit en poudre avant de le mélanger à la substance rose.

« Allen ? ».

Le blandin se figea. Il avait un peu oublié Lavi sous la douche. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Puis, lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il prit une voix faussement paniquée :

-Mon cœur ! Je ne trouve plus la clef !

-Quoi ? Tu te fou de ma gueule ? s'exclama le rouquin.

-Non ! Attends ! Je cherche !

Puis, l'anglais partit se mettre devant la télé. Pour l'heure, il fallait qu'il calme son érection. Il zappa sur une chaîne de cuisine mais il tomba malencontreusement sur une chaîne porno.

Il soupira en se disant qu'il allait devoir se soulagé tout seul. Hors de question de laisser Lavi le toucher encore une fois. Il inséra sa main sous sa serviette et commença à se toucher. Il ne pensait pas du tout à ce qu'il dirait ou ferait si Lenalee, Alma, Link ou Madarao venait. A vrai dire, il s'en foutait un peu. Il caressa doucement sa verge gonflée et émit un petit soupir étouffé. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de sentir plus profondément ses propres caresses.

Soudain, il sentit des lèvres se posée sur les siennes. Des lèvres qui n'appartenaient ni à Tyki, ni à Lavi. Des lèvres qui puaient l'alcool. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et se retrouva face à face à Kanda, complètement bourré. Trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit, il ne bougea pas tandis que le japonais commençait à le toucher. Le mannequin baissa le visage et entreprit de faire une fellation à l'anglais. Ce dernier laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise et se dégagea de l'étreinte du japonais.

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? hurla-t-il complètement choqué par les gestes de l'asiatique.

Le japonais le regarda avec des yeux embués.

-Al…murmura-t-il.

Allen ne voulu pas en entendre plus et parti se réfugier dans sa chambre.

-Allen…murmura Kanda en laissant échapper quelques larmes.

Il avait fait une bêtise, et il en était conscient.

Il vit le milkshake sur la table et le bu d'une traite. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme. Un peu plus et il allait violer son ami. Ami dont il était secrètement amoureux…

oOo

« Al… »… La voix du japonais résonna dans sa tête.

« Il voulait sûrement dire 'Alma'…». Allen ne su pourquoi mais cette pensée lui fit mal. Il avait aimé les courtes caresses du japonais.

« Que m'arrive-t-il… ? » songea-t-il.

Il se sentit rougir. Depuis quand rougissait-il en pensant à Kanda ?

Le japonais aimait Alma. Il en était sûr. Il était bourré. Voilà pourquoi il avait agit de cette manière.

Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux d'Allen.

Il commença à pleurer silencieusement, inconscient de ce qu'il lui arrivait.

oOo

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? ».

Lavi sursauta.

C'était la voix d'Allen.

-Allen… ?

Personne ne répondit.

-Hey ! Il y a quelqu'un… ?

Toujours aucune réponse.

-HEY ! JE SUIS LA MOI !

Personne ne répondit pas.

-Fait chier…jura-t-il entre ses dents.

 **Voilà, je suis plutôt contente de ce chapitre.**

 **J'ai réussis à mettre tout ce que je voulais !**

 **Hihi !**

 **Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plus !**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Misaki.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** **Les personnages sont à maître Hoshino.**

 **Résumé:** **Mode, Surf, Musique ; Un groupe d'amis peu commun prennent des vacances. Mais les ennuis sont au rendez-vous...**

 **Couple(s) :** **Yulma, Lenalink.**

 **Rating :** **T.**

Chapitre Cinq.

Cinq mois plus tard.

" _ **Horoscope Capricorne - AMOUR**_  
Il va falloir faire un effort de retenue, car la planète Vénus réprouve le comportement volage. Tout manque de loyauté ou de fidélité envers votre conjoint ou partenaire risque d'être sévèrement sanctionné ! Célibataire, cessez de rêver d'un amour grandiose, sublime, mais totalement insensée. En revanche, si vos ambitions sont modeste, les astres vous combleront."

 _Il va falloir que j'arrête vraiment de rêver..._

 _ **"Horoscope Capricorne - ARGENT**_  
Uranus soutiendra vos finances. L'aspect financier de la journée jouera également au niveau des idées qui pourraient vous enrichir. Une chance certaine concernant les jeux de hasard ; consultez votre nombre de chance du jour. Pour ceux qui attendent l'issue d'un procès ou d'un héritage, il y aura possibilité d'obtenir satisfaction au-delà de tout espoir."

 _D'après mes souvenirs, personnes n'est malades dans mon entourage ni n'a de problème...dommage pour les héritages._

 _ **"Horoscope Capricorne - SANTÉ**_  
Vous êtes un grand gourmand, et il arrive trop souvent que votre silhouette s'empâte. Réagissez pour ne pas ternir votre image de fonceur. N'oubliez pas qu'une allure saine, aisée, sportive, est l'un des plus grands atouts de réussite dans plusieurs domaines, notamment dans le domaine amoureux."

 _Vu que personne ne m'aime, je m'en fou complètement._

 _ **"Horoscope Capricorne - TRAVAIL**_  
Votre vie professionnelle se déroulera sans à-coups, à la seule condition que vous parveniez à trouver un bon équilibre entre votre carrière et votre vie amoureuse. Vous pourrez avoir davantage de responsabilités et y gagner une compensation financière intéressante."

 _Sans commentaire..._

 _ **"Horoscope Capricorne - FAMILLE, FOYER**_  
Si vous voulez effectuer des transformations dans votre maison ou votre appartement, ou même changer de résidence, vous pourrez obtenir d'intéressantes offre ce jour-ci. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ont eu des soucis en rapport avec leur domicile, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre."

 _Aucun problème de ce côté-là. Aucun risque._

 _ **"Horoscope Capricorne - VIE SOCIALE, LOISIRS**_  
Vous aurez l'occasion de vous faire remarquer en société. Mais les astres n'indiquent pas comment vous allez être l'objet des attentions. Faites en sorte que ce ne soit pas dans le mauvais sens ! Pour cela, soyez diplomate et surtout modeste. Dans vos conversations, évitez autant que possible le "je" et le "moi", car "on ne parle jamais de soi-même sans perte : les propres condamnations sont toujours accrues, les louanges mescrues" (Montaigne)."

 _Aujourd'hui je ne ferai rien. Ni compétition, ni interviews. Je reste chez moi. Je n'aurai donc pas de problème..._

 _ **"Horoscope Capricorne - CITATION DU JOUR**_  
 _Que celui qui meurt d'amour meurt donc de chagrin, car il n'y a rien de bon à aimer sans mourir._  
Citation de Naguib Mahfouz."

 _Ok...Il veut ma mort le médium qui a écrit ça ? C'est ça ?_

 _ **"Horoscope Capricorne - VOTRE NOMBRE DE CHANCE**_  
 **777"**

 _Quel originalité..._

 _ **"Horoscope Capricorne - CLIN D'OEIL**_  
Vous devriez laisser tomber."

 _Plus direct, tu meurs._

 _ **"Horoscope Capricorne - FÊTE À SOUHAITER**_  
Lavi."

Cette fois-ci, Allen lâcha le journal en grognant.

Journal pourrit.

Comme d'habitude de toutes manières...

Il soupira.

Finalement, il allait sortir ce jour-ci.

Il se leva, enfila un long manteau et une écharpe et sortit de son appartemment.

Il était en plein mois de décembre.

Le 20 décembre pour être précis.

La neige recouvrait les rues et de nombreux problèmes de trafic avaient étés signalés aussi bien à la radio, à la télévision où encore sur le journal que le blandin venait de jeter dans son appart'.

Cinq mois que ses vacances étaient finit.

Cinq mois qu'il n'avait plus aucunes nouvelles des autres.

Il avait changé de numéro et avait déménagé.

Il savait qu'on avait tenté d'avoir de ses nouvelles mais c'est de loin ce qu'il souhaitait.

"C'est finit, Allen. Je ne peux plus supporter tes coups de salopes. J'en ai vraiment marre. C'est finit. Je ne veux plus te voir."

Le jeune homme grimaça.

C'était la dernière phrase qu'il avait entendu de Lavi.

Quatre mois auparavant, Lenalee avait réussit à le contacter et lui avait dit que Lavi le cherchait partout.

Evidemment, il ne le trouvait pas.

Le jeune surfeur prodige faisait de moins en moins d'apparition.

Il avait totalement disparu.

C'est ce qu'il avait souhaité après tout.

Disparaître comme s'il n'avait jamais existé...

"Tu sais, il aura beau dire ce qu'il veut, il t'aime. Il sest rendu compte des sentiments qu'il a pour toi...

Allen, tu devrais lui pardonner...

Ce qu'il a dit, il ne le pensait pas..."

 _Si._

 _Il le pensait._

"Aller, s'il-te-plaît, contactes-le ! Il en serait vraiment heureux !"

 _Ouais._

 _Comme ça, il pourra me baiser autant de fois qu'il voudra._

 _Comme avant._

"Allen ?"

Il avait raccroché.

Par la suite, voyant que la chinoise était vraiment collante, il lui avait envoyé un simple mail :

"Oubliez-moi. Tous."

Mail auquel il n'eut aucune réponse.

De toutes manières, il n'en attendait aucune.

Machinalement, il prit le bus, présenta sa carte et se trouva une place.

Aucune n'était libre.

Il poussa un long soupire et s'accrocha à la barre métallique.

Il sortit son mp3 et plaça les écouteurs dans ses oreilles.

Il mit à fond "Stylo" de Gorillaz et baissa les yeux.

Un tapotement sur l'épaule.

Il ne sursauta même pas.

Il posa son regard vide sur la personne qui le dérangeait.

C'était une jeune fille d'environs dix-sept ans.

Une jeune fille plutôt jolie.

Il descendis les yeux et remarqua qu'elle avait une poitrine plutôt bien formée aussi.

Il était conscient que ce qu'il faisait était déplacé mais il s'en foutait.

Il releva les yeux et l'interrogea du regard.

La jeune blonde, donc le visage avait prit une jolie teinte rosée, demanda d'une petite voix :

-Seriez-vous Allen Walker, le surfeur mondialement connu ?

Une fan.

De plus, en la regardant de plus près, elle lui disait quelque chose.

Peut-être l'avait-il déjà croisé pour des autographes...

-En effet. répondit-il.

Le visage de l'adolescente s'illumina d'un radieux sourire.

Le surfeur lui fit un sourire des plus séducteur, bien tenté de passer du bon temps avec cette fille si naïve.

 _Si elle croit avoir une chance, elle se trompe complètement._

 _Après cette nuit, tu n'auras aucune nouvelle de ma part, ma belle..._

oOo

-Yu ! Tu viens ?

Le japonais ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever.

La porte s'ouvrit et Alma entra dans la chambre.

-Tu te dépèche oui ?

-Pourquoi...? demanda le japonais d'une voix ensomeillée.

Son compagnon poussa un long soupire.

-Aujourd'hui nous devons sortir en ville avec Link et Lenalee.

-Ah...

Alma poussa un nouveau soupire et sorti de la pièce.

Kanda se leva difficilement.

Il n'avait pas vraiment réussit à dormir.

Ces nuits étaient agitées depuis cinq mois.

Depuis qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles d'Allen.

Le surfeur ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir.

Probablement à cause du geste qu'il avait eu à son égart.

Personne n'était au courant à part lui.

Lavi restait persuadé qu'Allen allait retombé dans ses bras et les autres n'en menait pas large non plus.

Il se leva, enfila un jean et une chemise.

Une fois correctement vêtu, il sortit de la chambre.

-Prêt ?

-Oui...

Ils sortirent de leur appartement et prirent l'ascenseur.

-Tu n'as jamais eu peur de ces engins là ? demanda distraitement le japonais.

Alma sembla réfléchir un instant.

-Hum...non, pourquoi ?

Kanda pencha la tête sur le côté tout en gardant son regard rivé sur les portes de l'ascenseur.

-Eh bien...imagines qu'il se dérègle...et tombe...

Son compagnon ria durant une longue minute.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils sortirent.

-Mon ange, tu as vraiment l'esprit tordu ! dit-il tout en continuant à rire.

Yu baissa son regard et se força à sourire.

Oui.

Il disait n'importe quoi ces temps-ci.

Ils allèrent en ville.

Un coup de fil puis, ils rencontrèrent leurs deux amis.

Alma, Link et Lenalee parlaient et riaient ensembles mais Kanda n'était pas capable de comprendre ne serai-ce qu'un mot.

Il était complètement ailleurs.

-...va ?

Il releva le visage.

-Pardon ?

Ses trois camarades le regardaient, inquiets.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ces temps-ci, tu te comporte vraiment de manière...étrange...

-Rien, rien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Bien que ni Alma, ni Link et ni Lenalee ne semblaient convaincu, aucun des trois ne posa de question.

L'après-midi passa.

C'était l'après-midi la plus longue qu'avait passé Kanda de toute sa vie.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un café.

-Alma ! Link et moi, on va voir dans le magasin d'à côté, j'ai vu une superbe robe ! s'exclama Lenalee.

-Ok. Je vous commande un truc ?

-Hum...un chocolat chaud pour moi...et toi ? demanda-t-elle au blond.

-Idem.

Alma hocha la tête et le jeune couple parti, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le jeune homme vérifia d'abord qu'ils étaient bien parti puis, se tourna vers son petit ami.

-Yu. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec Allen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici le dernier chapitre de « Sea, Sex and Surf ».**

 **Titre:Sea, Sex and Surf.**

 **Disclamer:** **Les personnages sont à maître Hoshino.**

 **Résumé:** **Mode, Surf, Musique ; Un groupe d'amis peu commun prennent des vacances. Mais les ennuis sont au rendez-vous...**

 **Couple(s) :** **Yulma, Lenalink.**

 **Rating :** **T.**

 **J'espère que vous allez apprécier =D**

Chapitre Six.

-Yu. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec Allen.

Kanda baissa les yeux.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'Alma s'en rende compte.

-Rien...dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

A la suite de sa réponse, l'atmosphère devint pesante. Le japonais restait dans la même position, à savoir yeux rivés sur la table, la tête baissée, le dos voûté et les mains crispées sur les genoux.

Alma, lui, il était dressé sur sa chaise, mains croisées sur la table et fixait calmement son petit ami d'un regard qui se voulait dénué d'émotion.

Il ne disait rien, ce qui stressait le mannequin.

Kanda, devant ce silence plus que gênant, décida de commencer une phrase :

-Je...

Pourtant, il s'arrêta d'un coup.

Que pouvait-il dire ?

Qu'il était amoureux d'Allen ? Amoureux de son meilleur ami ?

Meilleur ami qui, soit dit en passant, n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis plusieurs mois...

S'il avouait à Alma qu'il était tombé amoureux du surfeur, ça ne ferai que blesser le batteur de « Shikabane ». Et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Pas parce qu'un scandale risquerait d'éclaté ! Loin de là ! Ce n'était pas le genre d'Alma de crier sur tout les toits sa vie amoureuse. Mais, faire souffrir celui qu'il aimait...

Mais, serais-ce mieux de lui mentir ?

Le bel asiatique serra les dents et plongea son regard dans celui de son petit ami.

-Je l'ai embrassé...avoua-t-il.

L'expression d'Alma ne changea pas. Il était toujours immobile. Ses doigts étaient toujours croisés.

Kanda regretta immédiatement son aveux.

Il s'apprêtait à rajouter autre chose lorsque Link et Lenalee, l'air vraiment réjouit, arrivèrent en compagnie d'une personne que le japonais aurait préféré ne pas voir à cet instant.

Les trois individus s'installèrent à la table. La serveuse arriva au même moment pour prendre la commande.

-Bonjour. Que puis-je vous servir ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

-Deux chocolats chauds, un café et...commanda Alma avant de questionner du regard son amant et le nouveau venu.

Kanda ne répondit pas, fit non de la tête, le regard dans le vague.

-Un cappuccino s'il vous plaît ! demanda le rouquin, un grand sourire charmeur au lèvre qui fit rougir la jeune serveuse.

Elle rangea son stylo et son carnet.

-O-oui ! Tout de su-suite ! balbutia-t-elle, les joues en feu avant de partit.

Link éclata de rire.

-Mais tu ne peux pas arrêter ? Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça ?

Le rouquin se mit à rire aux éclat, suivit immédiatement par Lenalee.

-Voyons Link ! Tu sais pourtant que c'est ma nature ! Je n'y suis pour rien si je suis irrésistible !

-Tsssss. Quel Con.

Link, Lenalee et Lavi cessèrent de rire.

Ils se tournèrent vers Kanda qui venait de cracher l'insulte.

Seul Alma n'avait rien dit, comme s'il n'avais pas écouté ce qui venait de se passer.

-Ça ne va pas, Yu ? demanda Lavi, en faisant la grimace.

Le japonais se leva.

-Moi ? Oui. Je vais très bien. Ou plutôt, j'allais bien jusqu'à ce que tu arrive. Tu n'en as pas marre de me gâcher la vie sale connard ?

Tous le monde présent dans le restaurant se tournèrent vers le petit groupe.

Lenalee et Link avait blêmi.

Alma était toujours aussi immobile et inexpressif.

Lavi, lui, il affichait un sourire plutôt de mauvaise augure.

-T'as un problème ? Tu veux m'en parler, Yu ?

-APPELLE MOI ENCORE COMME CA ET JE TE DEFONCE ! hurla le mannequin asiatique.

Sur cette réponse, il sorti du restaurant. Il voulait être seul.

Personne ne devaient le déranger.

Personne n'en avaient le droit.

Il sorti son paquet de cigarette de la poche intérieure de son manteau, en saisit une, la prit du bout des lèvres puis prit une longue bouffée après l'avoir allumée.

Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il tira à nouveau une bouffée. Puis, il leva le visage, ouvrit ses yeux et recracha la fumée tout en regardant le ciel.

Il était perdu.

Comment devait-il prendre le silence d'Alma ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il sentait qu'il serai probablement bientôt assaillit par un affreux mal de crâne.

Il plissa les yeux et baissa le visage, regardant à présent le sol humide.

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il neigeait.

Il soupira et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partit, une voix l'en empêcha.

-Yu ! Attends moi !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Il n'était pas près pour faire face à Alma.

Surtout pas dans l'état de colère dans lequel il se trouvait.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il se tourna vers son « amant ».

Ce dernier évitait soigneusement le regard du japonais.

-Tu sais...je le savais. Depuis longtemps...avoua-t-il.

Kanda ne dit rien. Il s'en foutait un peu. Alma n'était pas non plus aveugle.

Le batteur mit sa main dans sa poche et sorti un petit bout de papier qu'il tandis à Kanda.

Le japonais était perplexe. Il ne savait pas ce que lui donnait Alma mais ça l'intriguait au plus haut point.

Il saisit le papier.

-Tous ce que je veux, c'est ton bonheur.

Après cette parole, Alma fit un petit sourire triste à son, à partir de cet instant, ex et parti.

Pendant une longue minute, Kanda fixa le bout de papier.

Il voulait l'ouvrir.

Mais, il hésitait vraiment.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et l'ouvrit le papier.

Lorsqu'il vit ce qui était écrit, il du se forcer à ne pas laisser échapper ses larmes de joies et de reconnaissance envers Alma.

C'était toutes les coordonnées d'Allen.

oOo

Une heure.

Une heure que la fille était parti.

Et, franchement, ça avait été nul.

Vraiment.

Aucun sentiment à part le « pseudo amour » de sa fan.

Une délicieuse illusion.

Voilà ce que c'était l'amour.

Son corps sous les draps, il fixait le plafond depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

Soudain, on sonna.

Il haussa un sourcil.

Qui aurait pu venir chez lui à cet instant ?

Il pria intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas la fille qui revienne.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas d'un pot de colle comme ça.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était du calme.

On sonna à nouveau.

Bon sang ! Pourquoi on ne le laissait pas tranquille ?

Il se retourna et se retrouva couché sur le ventre, la tête enfoui dans son oreiller.

Encore la sonnerie.

-Putain. Si c'est pour une connerie, je tu le gêneur. maugréa-t-il.

Il se leva difficilement et enfila un jean. Il s'en foutait d'être torse nu. Après tout, il était chez lui.

Il alla vers la porte en traînant des pieds.

Mais, avant d'y aller, il fit un petit détour et passa par la salle de bain.

Il se regarda dans le miroir.

Son visage faisait vraiment pitié.

Son teint était encore plus livide qu'à l'ordinaire et il aurait juré avoir encore maigrit.

On sonna une nouvelle fois.

-Ça va, ça va...soupira-t-il en sortant de la salle de bain pour partir ouvrir à la personne indésirable.

Il ouvrit la porte :

-Je vous préviens. Si c'est pour me faire chier, je...

Sa phrase resta en suspend.

En face de lui se tenait Kanda, plus trempé que jamais.

Évidemment, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir débarquer le beau japonais chez lui.

Il troqua son visage surpris par des traits durs et glacés.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Kanda se mordit les lèvres.

Durant tous le trajet il avait réfléchit à comment parler de son amour à Allen. Et, finalement, il avait prit la résolution d'être le plus direct possible.

-Je t'aime.

Euh...direct oui mais à ce point là... Son souffle se coupa. Il grimaça, à l'attente du râteau magistral que lui ferai le blandin.

Allen avait écarquillé les yeux.

Le jeune surfeur était trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit.

C'est vrai quoi !

Imaginez, un jour, vous êtes chez vous, de très mauvaise humeur et là, quelqu'un que vous aimez en secret, et qui est en plus votre « meilleur ami », vous annonce qu'il vous aime.

Il y a de quoi être choqué.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Je t'aime.

Kanda était à présent résolu. Il pouvait se faire rejeter. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Il fallait que ça sorte, qu'il lui dise.

Qu'importe les conséquences.

-Foutaises ! s'exclama Allen. Comme si tu m'aimait ! Celui que tu aime est Alma !

-Non, c'est toi.

Allen devint rouge de colère.

Que voulait ce japonais ?

Que lui voulait son ancien meilleur ami ?

Se foutre de sa gueule ou quoi ?

-Dégage ! cracha-t-il. Je ne te crois pas.

Il claqua la porte au nez de Kanda.

Le japonais se rua sur la porte.

-Allen ! Je te jure que je te dis la vérité ! S'il te plaît ! Ouvres-moi ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime Allen !

Le blandin ouvrit légèrement la porte, laissant entrevoir ses yeux gris humide de larmes.

-Tu te rappelle, quand tu était bourré, quand tu as faillis me violer...tu as dis « Je t'aime Alma »...

-Non. C'est faux. déclara le japonais, plus sérieux que jamais. J'ai dis « Je t'aime Al ». Ce jour-là, tu ne m'as pas laissé finir. Je voulais dire « Allen ». S'il te plaît. Crois-moi. Je te dis la vérité...

Le blandin se rendit compte que Kanda disait juste. Il n'avait pas finit sa déclaration ce jour-ci.

Il ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer le japonais.

Lorsque Kanda fut entré, Allen ferma la porte.

-C'est vrai... ? demanda-t-il sans pour autant se retourner.

-Oui...

Allen se retourna enfin et sauta au cou du brun, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Le japonais était surprit. Cependant, son état de choc dura un cour instant. Il en profita pour accentuer le baiser. Au bout d'une très longue minute, ils durent se séparer, faute de manque d'oxygène.

Kanda rougit. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était tout simplement splendide.

Allen était essoufflé, les joues rougit.

-Moi aussi. Moi aussi je t'aime, Kanda ! déclara-t-il.

Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de claquer la porte derrière eux et s'affalèrent sur le lit.

Kanda s'empressa de se débarasser des vêtements du blandin tandis que ce dernier déshabillait le japonais.

Ils prenaient tous leur temps pour savourer leurs caresses, leurs baisers...

Ils firent l'amour trois fois, et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

oOo

Kanda regarda l'heure affichée sur son portable.

Huit heure du matin.

Il bailla sans un bruit, pour ne pas réveiller le jeune homme collé contre lui.

Son portable vibra.

Le nom de l'appelant :

« Lavi ».

Justement la personne à qui il ne voulait pas parler.

Pourtant, il décrocha tout en prenant garde à parler à voix basse, afin de ne pas réveiller son amant.

« -Oui ? Demanda-t-il.

-Yu ? Alors, tu fais quoi ? Tu es avec Allen ? demanda la voix enjouée du rouquin.

Beaucoup trop enjouée à son goût...

-Occupes toi de tes affaires.

-Allen n'est pas mes affaires ? questionna innocemment son collègue.

-Plus maintenant. »

Kanda coupa la communication.

Puis, il éteignit son portable et le posa par terre.

Il se tourna vers Allen et embrassa tendrement sa joue.

« Je t'aime... » murmura-t-il.

oOo

Lavi souri.

Il n'aurai pas imaginé que ça marche aussi bien.

Il savait depuis longtemps que Kanda était amoureux d'Allen.

Et, il savait que lui, il ne ferai que faire souffrir le blandin. Même s'il l'aimait, il n'arriverai jamais à être fidèle. Il voulait le bonheur d'Allen.

Il soupira et parti prendre sous une douche.

Finalement, il avait bien fait de demander à Alma de donner le papier à Kanda...

FIN !

J'espère que vous avez aimés !

Dites-moi vos impressions !

Merci de m'avoir lu !

Misaki Hoshi.


End file.
